


The Supervillain Party

by Kendrickhier



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, F/F, Fighting Ring, Hellgrammite appearance, Maxwell Lord appearance, Party, Roulette appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 23:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19779010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendrickhier/pseuds/Kendrickhier
Summary: “Agents should know better than to wander around alone at night. Especially in a party full of supervillains.”Aka the fic where everyone who wants to hurt Alex is inexplicably alive, except Astra; she's alive, but doesn't want to hurt her.





	The Supervillain Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whoeverdares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoeverdares/gifts).



> Happy birthday, B Prime!! 
> 
> Do you remember this prompt? The start of this one has been sitting in my drafts forever lol, this was the perfect opportunity to finish it :D Hope you enjoy!

One moment Alex takes a step towards the door, the next her body zips a good 10 meters across the porch towards the wall. It goes by so quickly it makes her stomach churn and her head spin, reminiscent of the G-force training that’d been included in her DEO training; it’s distracting enough that she almost doesn’t notice how the impact hadn’t hurt at all like it should have, or how there are hands holding onto her shoulders firmly.

“Agents should know better than to wander around alone at night. Especially in a party full of supervillains,” speaks a familiar voice, tones hushed, and mere inches away from Alex’s face.

Her breath catches in her throat. Alex hadn’t expected to see her again, hadn’t in years for _very_ obvious reasons. Morbid reasons. She couldn’t be here, and yet…

Yet standing in front of her, right here, is Astra.

The decidedly-not-dead-despite-being-killed Kryptonian smiles lightly in amusement, at what Alex must presume to be her shell-shocked expression. It melts away all too quickly though. “What are you doing here, agent Danvers?” Astra asks seriously. Had Alex been capable of reading body language objectively in this moment she’d notice the softness around her eyes still, and how that firm grip was a lot more gentle than it had any right to be.

Alas, she is a little distracted by the fact that _Astra is alive and here_. “What do you mean what am I doing here, what are _you_ doing here?! You were dead! Kara cited-…” The rest of that sentence leaves her lips in a mumble, muffled by Astra’s hand as she’s being shushed.

“Unless you’d like everyone inside to hear you are present, I suggest you keep it down. I wasn’t joking about the supervillain party.”

She glares at Astra, more so out of principle than actual contempt. Then she concedes.

Some tension seems to leave Astra upon that, and the hand at the very least loses its pressure. It’s not removed immediately however. Her eyes linger on Alex as if entranced, like she’s taking in every detail of her face, without giving any of her own emotions away. Not clearly, at least. When she finally does remove her hand Alex could swear she felt it brush her cheek gently on the way back to its position on her shoulder.

Glad to know some things haven’t changed, even after death. Which reminds Alex. “Seriously, how are you alive? We saw you die.”

“Look, we don’t have time to get into that right now. What we _need_ to do is get you out of here before anyone notices you’re here, and then—“

Astra stops talking abruptly, as if she’s been interrupted by something, except nothing’s happened. Or at least, nothing that Alex can sense.

“Too late,” is all Astra manages to say, in a whisper, before the front door opens. Her hand is on Alex’s throat in a blink, a finger stroking her neck gently in what she guesses must be some sort of apology, before the hold tightens enough to make it uncomfortable. Not very restricting, though.

“Ah, Astra, I see you’ve found our guest of honor! Not planning to keep her all to yourself, are you? We have so much more in store for her.”

The voice sounds familiar and makes Alex’s hackles rise in an instant; Maxwell Lord. Sure enough he steps into view, looking entirely too amused and smug. She’s about to try to push Astra away to get to him, but Astra is somehow onto her and bodily presses her into the wall more securely before she gets a chance to; that earns her a _furious_ look from Alex.

Astra isn’t fazed, looking more amused if anything. Like a cat playing with a trapped mouse; Alex certainly feels like the latter. “I could hardly pass up on the opportunity to intimidate our guest of _honor_ before the main event,” she croons, eyebrows raising and eyes widening slightly to punctuate her emphasis. “After all, she did leave me with a rather nasty stab wound.”

Max hums his agreement, head tilting up momentarily. “Alex did do a number on you, didn’t she?”

“You have no idea…”

Her voice sounded more like a growl, but her face - entirely hidden from Max and still _very_ close to Alex’s – wasn’t as intimidating or angry as it could or _should_ be.

“I suppose I don’t. I’m sure any of her other victims inside will have an idea though. Please, do come inside! They’re all waiting on you, Alex.”

“And they can keep waiting,” Alex shoots back. “Like hell am I going inside with _you_.”

She looks at Astra then, just in time to see her expression harden completely; gone is the reasonable woman with feelings in front of her, and it’s the general she has faced before that makes a return entrance. “I’m afraid you don’t have much choice,” Astra states as the warmth of her body leaves Alex’s, in favor of grabbing her wrists and locking those together in her grip instead. “But I can spare you the trip with _him_. You’re coming with me.”

As they walk past Max she shoots him a look that Alex can’t see, but makes him raise his hands and lightheartedly take a step back. He is taking way too much enjoyment out of her being this supposed _guest of honor_ in this party for villains. What had she ever done to him, aside from pushing him around a little? Surely nothing that warranted… whatever it was they were planning to do to her.

After being led through the mansion to the basement however, upon seeing the those who are present, Alex had a sinking feeling that what they were planning to do to her was unlikely to end up with her alive.

The basement was surprisingly massive, its interior eerily similar to Roulette’s alien fighting ring that they’d taken down. The caged area in the middle was surrounded by a luxurious area for the audience, including a buffet pressed against one of the walls, filled with familiar and less familiar faces, including the aforementioned.

Wasn’t Roulette supposed to be in prison?

But that was hardly her main concern as she noticed others. Indigo, who was supposed to be dead. Maxima, who they’d never managed to recapture after Myriad. Dr. Morrow, who was _also_ supposed to be dead. Livewire at the buffet, talking to the damn Hellgrammite she’d killed.

Yeah, she definitely wasn’t getting out of here alive if it were up to them.

Astra didn’t let go of her until they were well into the fighting cage, and Alex could have sworn she felt her hands being squeezed right before she zipped off to the audience section, closing the door behind her and leaning back against a wall, arms crossed and stone-faced as she eyes Alex.

Not gonna help then.

“Ladies, gentlemen, and other beings. Welcome!” Roulette’s voice resounds through the speaker system, her being projected onto the back wall of the fighting ring. “Tonight we have for you a very special guest, one most of you will be familiar with: DEO Agent Alex Danvers!”

Shouts erupted from throughout the area, ranging from goading grunts to battle cries to blatantly being booed.

“That’s right, you’ll all get your chance at a piece of vengeance. You all know the rules, but for those who have forgotten,” she looks pointedly at some eager unfamiliar face at the cage entrance, “personal grudges go first, priority to those who were killed. Only then will the rest of you get your chance.”

The noise of a muttering crowd fills Alex’s ears after that, and she can see the guy who’d tried to sneak in first slump away as Roulette reaches for her phone and pulls something up.

“First 30 seconds in the ring go to the Hellgrammite, Seth!”

Half a minute. That wasn’t so bad, Alex decided; especially not with the Hellgrammite, who she’d defeated before and would again.

The camera panned to him at the buffet, next to a barrel of DDT. He looked a bit like a deer in headlights until he composed himself and shook his head. “I’ll pass. I’m just here for the food.”

Laughter rose up, along with a few derogatory shouts that Alex didn’t know about, nor _wanted_ to know about. She didn’t need the translation to get the sentiment it carried: _coward_.

“How generous of him to leave more for the rest of you,” Roulette remarked with an only slightly mocking grin. “That brings us to Dr. T.O. Morrow. Would you like your 30 seconds or do you prefer the consumptions as well?”

When the camera panned towards him he’d just finished rolling up his sleeves and was already on the way towards the cage. “I’ve been waiting a long time for this,” he sneered. Alex remembered him, the creator of the Red Tornado, and the first human she’d had to kill in the line of duty.

Death doesn’t stick around these parts, evidently.

“Your 30 seconds start… now!”

The projected screen changed from the camera to a timer, which Alex didn’t have long to look at when Morrow charged at her without a second thought, all anger and no technique. It wasn’t difficult to reverse the move on him, striking him at his side. It only angered him further, and the rest of the time was just as easy to keep him off.

What experience she had gained in combat in the years that had passed, he clearly hadn’t made up for.

By the end of his time it wasn’t Alex that was battered as intended, but rather he himself. Bouncers had to interfere to escort him back outside, making sure to keep her inside in the meantime.

“Now wasn’t that entertaining to watch?”

Cheers erupted, though Alex could hear a couple of laughs amidst the chaos. This situation may be shitty, but it was damn satisfying to beat his ass rather than have hers beat as they were all rooting for.

“Well it’s about to get better with our next opportunist. Some of you may know her as The General…” Roulette left space for the crowd to respond, and they did not disappoint; the opinions on her appeared to be divisive, cheers and boos mingling. “Our first Kryptonian of the night, Astra In-Ze!”

The woman pushed off from the wall, not having moved an inch since she settled there, never keeping her eyes off Alex. She sauntered over calmly, in no rush even when the camera was aimed at her and followed her just as slowly. The rowdiness of the crowd seemed to settle down during this, anticipation starting to rise when the door opened and closed back behind her.

“I hope you’re ready, cause here we go!”

The timer started behind Alex, and Astra’s face started to morph into a grin, zipping towards her close enough to circle her, but not to make immediate contact. She stuck to human speed after that, giving Alex a chance to fight back when she threw the first punch, which was easily deflected.

Any counter moves however were much more difficult when striking her felt like punching a steel wall.

Still, they exchanged blows, putting up an entertaining fight to watch, Astra displaying a few aerial moves that were easily predictable but got the crowd excited. They settled into an ever-changing rhythm, nothing existing beyond them and their moves.

Alex wasn’t sure how to feel about it; it would count as fun, if it weren’t for how she felt toyed with.

And then, when the timer hit 25 seconds, Astra zipped behind her and grabbed her, arms pressed against her sides. “Head down,” she whispered, and then flew both of them up at a dizzying speed that Alex could hear— no, _feel_ break the sound barrier.

Astra broke them through the floors of the mansion, and Alex had only just barely obliged with the instruction to keep her head down in time, concrete dust clinging to both of them. They were miles away in seconds, but Astra wasn’t stopping or slowing down.

It took Alex every bit of concentration not to throw up; the sudden acceleration had taken her off-guard and her stomach was _not_ appreciative. Thankfully Astra was gentle with her from there, and the constant speeds and gradual turns allowed space for her stomach to settle.

Once the nausea was gone, Alex could actually enjoy the flight. It had been a while since Kara had taken her, and even then she was a lot less… considerate than Astra turned out to be. She narrows her eyes into a squint and turns her head into the wind, letting herself revel in the feeling for a moment while pretending her arms aren’t _pinned_ to her sides but rather there by choice for the aerodynamics, like she is the one flying rather than being flown.

The illusion didn’t stay for long, the heat against her back an ever-present reminder that she isn’t alone. It’s a nice contrast from the chill up this high, but it’s also a reminder that they have _a lot_ to talk about. “Okay, so don’t take this the wrong way, but _what the hell,_ Astra?”

“Oh I’m sorry, would you rather I’d have left you to their devices? I can still turn us around.”

Alex shakes her head. “No, though on that note, why didn’t you just take us away from the porch right away, why go inside at all?”

“And miss out on seeing you fight? Not a chance.”

She can’t see Astra’s face, but she can just imagine the self-satisfied smirk. “Of course you wouldn’t, that’d have been the _nice_ thing to do.”

“You were never in any real danger. Besides, you enjoyed yourself, didn’t you?”

Loathe as she is to admit it, Astra isn’t wrong. Not entirely, anyway. “I don’t know about you, but I don’t consider fearing for my life particularly enjoyable.”

That earns her a laugh, a deep and hearty sound, the ripples of which she can feel against her back. “No, I suppose not.”

It’s the first time she’s heard Astra laugh, and a part of her immediately decides she wants to hear more of it. She chooses not to question it, nor look into the origins of that feeling, nor into _just how pleasant_ she thinks feeling Astra’s warmth really is and how that is contributing to that feeling.

Who is she kidding? Alex knows why. It’s the same reason she lay awake at night after realizing she’s gay and putting together the pieces of her past. Astra was one of those pieces.

_Is_ one of those pieces; she isn’t dead, not anymore.

There’ll be many more conversation they will have to have some day in the future, about feelings and complicated relationships and _how the hell she is alive_ , but for now… “Hey, Astra?”

“Yes?”

“Thanks for getting me out of there.”

“You’re welcome, Brave One.”


End file.
